In current systems, when a trolling motor is connected to a power source such as a battery, and the trolling motor is on or otherwise presents a load to the battery, a surge current may flow and may create sparks at the battery terminals while the user is securing the terminal connections. The trolling motor presents a load to the battery when the motor controller is in the “on” position or the motor controller has a power up sequence which does not clear the load condition for several seconds or more. The main capacitors that are connected directly across the battery supply terminals are such, and must be charged. These main capacitors present a power up charging problem because they require almost zero series resistance with them to be effective when shuttling current from battery to motor in PWM modes of speed control.
Sparks from surge currents as described above, when connecting a trolling motor, can create a high risk condition for igniting fuel fumes that are typically associated with boat fuel tanks and gasoline engines. Typically, the boat batteries are located in the same area as fuel tanks, thus increasing the risk. Sparking can also damage trolling motor controllers and operator confidence.